Tsundoku
by Scarlet Electra
Summary: A short, fluffy JapUK oneshot. Kiku and Arthur share late afternoon tea after a word meeting. Together, they're reminded of the many times they've shared before. Because ultimately no matter what happens in the world, Arthur will still have Kiku, and not even time will destroy that.


It was another world meeting and, only two hours in, the countries were beginning to get restless. Greece was dozing off in his seat, an unknown cat spread on his lap while Turkey glared daggers at his sleeping form. America had drawn 'Soviet Commie' on a paper aeroplane before throwing it at Russia, accurately piercing him in his head. Russia jumped and stared at the plane contemplating, before responding with a deadly sweet smile, muttering "Kol kol kol kol" under his breath. Even the usually patient England was grumbling persistently about the lack of tea at this meeting to anyone who would listen, every now and then sending explosive remarks at France's wandering hands.

Germany, who was pitching a presentation on Greece's current economic situation, paused, noticing no one was listening. He sighed as he glanced at the countries who were for the most part quarrelling. Tutting under his breath, he heaved the stack of papers on his desk upwards, slamming them back down with a force that ricochet through the whole room. Everyone immediately turned to Germany, shocked – even Greece who had been woken up.

"IS ANYONE LISTENING?" Germany barked, pressing his hands down on his papers. Upon no reply he sighed again, massaging his temples. "Fine, fine. I can see nothing more will be achieved today. Japan, since you are hosting this year, would you mind everyone leaving early?"

Japan jumped, not used to this kind of attention. "As you wish Germany-san" Japan stuttered, bowing politely. In response Germany clapped his hands, eyebrows unfurrowing "Meeting adjourned. You may all leave."

The countries let out a collective sigh of relief, one by one collecting their things. As soon as Germany had called off the meeting, he was pounced on by a joyful Italy. "Vee Doitsu, Doitsu. Can we get pasta now?" The brunette tugged down on Germany's sleeve insistently, smiling innocently. Germany's cheeks immediately flared pink as he spluttered for an answer, gently pushing Italy away. "If I must..." He grumbled shyly, clearing his throat as he pointedly looked away.

Still grumbling, England began to file away his documents and papers. He made sure both France and America had left the room before allowing his shoulders to relax. Once he had stashed all his belongings in his leather-bound briefcase he allowed himself to sigh. Suddenly a hand planted itself on England's shoulder, making him jump and splutter in surprise before realising it was Japan. Japan flinched apologetically "Gomen'nasai England-San. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." England said, standing up "And I've told you before you can call me Arthur."

"Uh-AH hai! …Arthur-san." Japan bowed.

Together they made their way out the building, making sure to avoid contact with the other nations. The ride to Japan's house was like many before. They sat in silence. But the silence wasn't suffocating or awkward. It was comfortable. Quietly they basked in the other's company, words unnecessary as they stared out of their respective windows. When they arrived Japan held the door to his house open, welcoming England in.

As Arthur stepped inside the building he noted that not much had changed, the furnishings were exactly the same apart from a replaced glass table curtesy of America's boisterous visit. The familiarity was comforting. Every time Arthur visited he noted this. Sometimes it felt like Japan was the only constant in his life. It was like this building was frozen in time; no matter what hardships the world went through this house would still be waiting for him.

Perhaps it was a result of its inhabitant but this house had a serene feeling: the sparsely placed furnishings, the cool breeze from the open door panel by the garden, and the distant sound of running water. The air had the delicate aroma of lavender, gentle but enticing.

As was usual, the two knelt by the table overlooking the garden. Arthur sat back relaxing as Kiku prepared their tea. He closed his eyes a moment, finding comfort in the warm breeze that caressed his face, displacing his honey hair. At this time the sun was beginning to set, an orange globe sinking into the distant ocean, dispersing its vibrant but dying rays across the skies which were settling into a grey colour. As the sun dissipated so did the blistering humidity of summer.

Now was the perfect time. The remaining sunlight reflected off the stream in Japan's garden, casting a silvery glow over the cherry blossom trees above. The shishi odishi was darkened by the dying sun, reduced to a spiny silhouette, the repetitive trickling of water and hollow knock echoed throughout the garden.

"Arthur-san." Kiku said, offering a cup of tea.

Arthur took the cup carefully, bowing his head slightly in politeness before raising it to his lips. A welcoming heat encased his hand as a delicate floral scent permeated his senses. Pausing a moment, he took a small sip. The warm liquid left a searing hot, but not unpleasant, trail in his mouth.

"Jasmine?" Arthur inquired quietly.

"Ahh." Kiku smiled into his cup.

They drank their tea in silence. In between sips, Arthur took the time to observe his companion. Kiku's deep hazel eyes were covered by long dark lashes as he looked down into his tea, an unreadable expression on his face. His cheeks had a red undertone to them – probably the heat.

Their relationship had not always been this tranquil. Arthur acutely remembered his pirate days, a time of raw ferociousness and violence. He remembered the select few times his crew had crossed Far Eastern water, the exotic scents and culture. And he remembered the passionate kisses they shared, the intoxicating moments of bliss. Their relationship was fleeting but intense. Each moment was an indulgence, emotions raw and driven by instinct. When they kissed it was a rush of endorphins and foreign tastes, his wicked smirk a guilty pleasure to Kiku and every touch firm and brash. Arthur's need for Kiku was insatiable and obscene. Each moment of bliss was separated by months at sea, nothing but the vast ocean between them. And despite the miles between them, they still felt connected. Because Kiku knew that somewhere upon the vast and beautiful ocean he saw every day was Arthur, fearless and strong. It could be months before Japan saw him again but he would wait. Always gazing at the horizon, awaiting the ship that would deliver Arthur back to him.

It was unorthodox yet it suited them perfectly; Arthur could not live without the exhilarating rush of the ocean and the dangerous life of a maverick, nor could he live without Kiku. Kiku could not be parted from Arthur either, despite Arthur's dangerous life and knowing each moment could be their last.

But of course people changed. It wasn't the same anymore; Arthur wasn't the same person. He was no longer ruled by whims and raw emotions. The recklessness had been replaced by quiet reasoning and a sarcastic personality. But despite this their feelings remained unchanged.

Arthur gently placed the cup down, tea finished. He noted that Japan was watching him, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Arthur-san" Kiku whispered, trailing off in thought as he lowered his eyes to his cup observing the murky liquid swirl and stain the lining. There was so much Japan had to say at that moment, but nothing felt right. He sighed, placing the cup down next to Arthur's.

Arthur leaned forwards, his hand stroking Japans cheek, softly trailing down his jawline as he looked into his deep brown eyes. Kiku sighed leaning into the calloused hands.

They spent a short moment, staring into each other's eyes. And that moment felt like it could go on forever. They leaned closer forwards until each other's faces became indistinct. When their lips met it was the same as every other time; the same taste, feel, and emotions. England still tasted of the ocean and tea leaves as his tongue traced Japan's lips. Breathing softly, Japan closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as England's hands traced Kiku's torso, mapping out the familiar body: every dip and crevice, every scar and memory. Arthur smiled into the kiss, pulling the Asian closer to him until they were pressed together. The contact was a relief, and the warmth of their bodies intertwined into a comforting heat.

The kiss lasted no longer than a minute but they had the whole night to be together, to re-indulge in each other's presence. Each and every interaction was just a memory, short moments in their lives in-between many others. But it all piled up because, after all, they would always return. Undoubtedly, this one moment would be followed by many others in a long chain, connected only by their feelings for one another.

Arthur would leave for England tomorrow, and that was okay. Kiku would wait. And so would Arthur.

 **A/N: Well that's it xD This was only really intended for a one shot but I hope you liked it! JapanxUK is definitely one of my favourite pairings simply because of the fluffiness of it all, and naturally the fact that they are drawn to each other by a mutual love of tea. Anyway thank you for reading 3**


End file.
